Wedding in Kettlecorn
by SprouseGoose
Summary: This is a further summer brief story following Cailey on Deck. Its finally time for Kurt and Sarah's wedding. What else will happen in Kettlecorn?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I own no characters except the ones I create.

**Author's Note: This is the last summer story before I begin working on the sequel to Cailey On Deck.**

It was almost two weeks before the S.S. Tipton and Seven Seas High were about to set sail for yet another year. So, there was one last event to occur that summer. The wedding. Wednesday, August 11, had been both Cody and Bailey's last days with their internships. And the next day, Bailey, Cody, Carey and Zack all found themselves on a plane that would eventually lead them to Kettlecorn, Kansas. Carey and Zack were in row 3 while Cody and Bailey sat behind them in row 4. As they grew closer and closer to their final destination, Cody couldn't help but notice how anxious Bailey was getting.

Bailey had to admit that she was. It had been almost a whole year since she had been home, and she couldn't wait to see all of her sisters, the farm and Porkers again. Cody had to smile at the mention of the little pig. He had to admit to Bailey that part of him wanted to name Porkers the winner of the contest, but with Ivana clearing Zack of that jewel theft, he had to call it a tie. Bailey smiled too. She could understand that. She even apologized for calling him a wishy washy judgie wudgie. Cody just replied that from now on, he shouldn't be a judge in anything Bailey was competing in...he was too biased.

Eventually, after a succession of planes, the four landed in Kansas. Kurt was there to pick them up and take them on the long drive to Kettlecorn. After greeting everyone, he piled them into his rental car. As they drove, Kurt was able to catch up with Cody and Bailey about their summers in Boston and their internships. As they drove, Cody could tell they were getting closer to Kettlecorn by how excited Bailey got. He just shook his head and smiled.

The car finally pulled up to the Pickett farm house. Bailey immediately got out of the car and ran into the house leaving Zack just looking at his brother. Cody shrugged and helped his brother and father get all of the luggage out of the trunk. For the first time, Kurt was noticing that his youngest son was lifting the bags with little effort. He couldn't help but notice Cody's arms and shoulders were a lot more defined. Cody had his bag over one shoulder and Bailey's over the other and proceeded to walk up the front steps to house and went inside. Inside, Cody found Bailey hugging her parents.

Joe Pickett heard the door open and looked over to see Cody entering the house. Was that really the same Cody he had met just a few months ago? Something was different...he wasn't so scrawny anymore. In fact, it now looked like farm work wouldn't break him anymore. Cody walked in and shook Joe's hand again. His grip was stronger too. Maggie Pickett noticed it too when she hugged Cody. But she actually asked what had happened. Cody just smiled and shrugged saying he had been hitting the gym the last couple of months. Maggie had to chuckle to herself. She was sure her daughter hadn't minded in the least. Eventually, Carey, Zack and Kurt arrived inside with their bags.

They were interrupted by a stampede into the living room. Before Cody knew it, he was surrounded by eight other young women with a handful of young men. Cody paused. Bailey had been going over all of their names and the names of spouses/significant others. Bernie and Bobbi he already knew, so that was two down. But before he had to see how good his memory was, Bailey stepped in and introduced him to the rest of her sisters and everyone else. She stood there holding his hand as he shook hands with everyone. He could definitely see the family resemblances, but as far as he was concerned, he had the pick of the litter. All of Bailey's sisters seemed very nice, and most of their significant others did too. But it was obvious to everyone that when comparing the men of the Pickett daughters, one was definitely different than the others. Most of them were farmers or worked in some capacity in town. One was a sheriff's deputy and another ran the local grocery.

Of course, this being the first time they had met him, Bailey's sisters were very curious about the young man they knew their sister loved. The spokesman for the group appeared to be the oldest sister, Mandy. She wasn't one to waste time, so she immediately started in on Cody by telling him they were all impressed by what had happened in Tokyo and Miami. But then she asked after that, why had Cody backed down to Moose. Cody and Bailey looked at each other in confusion. After Bailey asked her sister what she was talking about, Mandy proceeded to explain that Moose had come home saying Bailey and Cody had avoided him at all costs and pleaded with him to leave them alone. This angered Bailey as she immediately told them what had really happened. She finished by saying it had been Moose that had hightailed it out of there with his tail between his legs.

Bailey was ready to track Moose down at that very moment. When she was done with him, he was going to wish he had gotten off as light as his uncle did with the butter churn. Cody had to immediately grab her and pull her back. He had to remind her then is a couple of hours, they had to go for final fittings for the tuxedos and dresses. Then, where only she could hear him, he said they would both go and deal with Moose later.

After about an hour of everyone just sitting around and chatting and getting to know each other, it was time for the fittings. As Kettlecorn was so small, the only clothing shop catered to both men and women. So, everyone was waiting together. Cody, Bailey, Kurt, Maggie and Joe were met there by Sarah and Cassie who had been taking care of a few other last minute things. When Zack finally saw Cassie, he could help himself but to run over and hug her. The guys went first as it would be quicker to make any alterations to the tuxes. Cody and Zack were the first ones out. Wearing tuxes had become an oddly frequent occurrence for them, so they could get them on quicker. Both Zack and Cody were thankful that they were full vests and not cummerbunds. As they both stood there as the seamstress marked last minute alterations, Cassie and Bailey could only look on at how handsome their boyfriends looked. The only major change was that Cody needed a larger jacket. Seems the original was going to be too tight in the shoulders and back. Soon, it was the girl's turns to get fitted, and it was the guy's turn to sit and muse at how beautiful their girlfriends were. By the time it was time for the final fitting for Sarah's wedding dress, all the men were sent back to the house.

Cody and Bailey had planned on going on to look for Moose, but were unable to get away. There was an impromptu wedding shower being thrown in the Pickett home. Since she had been away so long, many friends of the family wanted to see her again and meet her new beau. Joe and Edna Weevil were not invited.

Cody found himself woken up early the next morning. Still being asleep, he mistook the real rooster crowing for Bailey's alarm clock and instinctively reached over to pull the sleeping body next to him closer. Unfortunately, that sleeping body was his brother Zack. Cody was starting to lean in and nuzzle Bailey's neck when he opened his eyes and noticed the person next to him wasn't his Bailey. The shock of that convinced Cody to immediately get up and out of the room before Zack woke up. As he made his way to the kitchen, he found Maggie Pickett already up and about to begin breakfast. Cody greeted her good morning and asked if she needed any help. Maggie smiled. Bailey had mentioned the Cody was a great cook, so she took him up on his offer. Cody was already in the midst of preparing a large plate of pancakes when the next person awake arrived into the kitchen. It was Bailey. Without noticing her mother was in the room, she immediately went up to Cody and wrapped her arms around him and leaned in for a morning kiss. Maggie Pickett could only watch in the background and smile.

After breakfast, Bailey took Cody for a tour of the family farm. Being his first time on a real farm, Cody was very attentive to everything Bailey was telling him. All of his reading about cross pollination was nothing compared to seeing everything in its natural state. And of course, he did get to see Porkers again. He turned to Bailey and told her to remind him to ask Jo Thomas if the apartment was pet friendly, and if so, they could bring Porkers with them. Bailey could do nothing but smile. She would love to be able to bring Porkers to Yale with them. As Bailey and Cody returned from their tour of the farm, they found the Picketts and Carey and Kurt sitting around the kitchen table. Joe Pickett spoke up and said that then was as good a time as any to discuss the apartment in New Haven. Cody and Bailey nodded and Cody excused himself to get something to show them first. He came back with a manila folder. Cody sat next to Bailey and began.

"Okay, I gone through the scholarship information from Yale, and I've provided a proposed budget based on Bailey and I pooling our living stipends." Cody passes out a document to each one of them. "Now, I've also called all the utilities we would need in New Haven to get estimates of what our monthly expenses will be." He passes out another document to each of them. "I also asked Mrs. Thomas to fax me a proposed lease. You can see on it all the terms she told us about already." He proceeds to hand out copies of the proposed lease. "Now, Bailey and I prepared a chart here to show that with our combined monthly stipends from Yale, we will have more than enough to pay rent, all utilities, groceries and other necessities." Cody passes out the chart and he had Bailey look at their parents.

Joe, Maggie, Carey and Kurt glance at the sheets in front of them and then at each other. They all just begin to laugh.

Bailey is annoyed. "What's so funny?"

Joe smiles. "It looks like you two have put a lot of work into this..."

Cody answers. "We have. We've thought about it a lot. We've talked about it extensively. This is something we both want."

Bailey continues. "Cody's right. Yale is going to be a challenging experience for both of us. We both know how much easier it will be on us knowing that everyday we will be have each other to talk to, to relax with, to laugh with...and to have someone that you know loves you no matter what..."

Joe pauses. "What will you do if we don't agree with this?"

Cody and Bailey look at each other. "We'll do it anyways..."

The four parents are silenced and look each other. Finally Kurt speaks up. "I have no objections. It will actually be comforting to me that Cody will have Bailey there to count on and to watch over him. I rather he be with some I know cares about him."

Maggie speaks next. "I tend to agree. Bailey will be a long way from home. I too would feel better knowing that Cody was there for her in case she got sick or hurt or something like that..." She smiles. "And I know from this morning that she will eat well..."

Carey is next. "I've spent all summer with them together. I know they'll be fine. I've always taught Cody to follow his heart. Well, if this is what his heart is telling him, I trust him..."

Everyone's eyes finally turn to Joe. He has yet to speak. Finally, he sighs. "I don't want to be the bad guy here. If I may, I have a few questions..."

Cody and Bailey nod.

Joe begins. "All of this is based on your stipends that Yale is giving you as part of your scholarships. I hope you both are aware that Yale is going to expect you to keep a certain level of grades to keep those..."

Bailey answers. "We know, Daddy. But our grades at Seven Seas High have both actually improved since we've been together. We encourage each other to study, and we'll both be there to help the other..."

Joe nods. "So, what happens when an expense arises that your stipend doesn't cover?"

Cody takes this one. "Joe, I've saved every penny that my internship has paid me this summer. I've been able to live off what I make working for London Tipton and will continue to be able to do that through next year. What I've saved will be our emergency fund..."

Bailey continues. "And I've saved a lot of what I've made too just like you always taught me to do. We should have plenty to cover anything that happens..."

Joe pauses to think. "The apartment isn't furnished...What will you do for furniture?"

Bailey answers. "We will use as much as we can that we already own. Beyond that, we can search secondhand stores, newspaper ads and garage sales next summer. We don't need anything fancy..." She turns to smile at Cody. "Well, Cody might make a few purchases for the kitchen..."

Joe nods. "Well, it does seem like you have thought through this. If everybody else is okay with it, then I guess I'm in too..."

Cody and Bailey thank their parents and then turn to hug each other. But the hug didn't last too long...they had a phone call to make.

And after that, a final score to settle with a big, dumb animal...

_To be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I own no characters except the ones I create.

After the phone call to Jo Thomas, everything was set for the next August. Cody and Bailey's lease would begin on August 15, 2011, giving them almost two full weeks to get settled in before freshman orientation and the first day of classes. There was an oral agreement in place, and Jo Thomas said she would fax them the final lease the day after Bailey's 18th birthday. Cody and Bailey thought the day after would be better on the happenstance that the international dateline could cause any problems.

Once that was taken care of, it was time to head to the church for the rehearsal. Fortunately, the church they had chosen was air conditioned. Otherwise, the summer heat on the Kansas plains may have been unbearable. Cody and Zack's jobs were fairly easy. All they had to do was stand next to their dad and make sure they didn't lose the rings. Besides them as best men, Kurt had asked Joe Pickett to be a groomsman as well. Sarah had chosen Maggie to be her matron of honor, Cassie her maid of honor and Bailey as her other bridesmaid. Their tasks took a little bit longer to practice. In addition to being the groomsmen, Cody, Zack and Joe were also going to serve as the ushers. The instructions for that job were pretty self explanatory...you asked if they wanted the bride's side or the groom's side and then escorted the woman to the pew while the man followed. The only other people in attendance were Mandy and Bobbi who were going to be the guest book attendant and flower girl respectively.

When it came time for a break, Cody, Bailey, Cassie and Zack were sitting back in a pew when Mandy sat in front of them and turned to the four.

"Does this finally happening make things weird for you guys?"

The four looked at each other and Bailey turned back to her oldest sister. "Why would it be weird for us?"

"Well, by this time tomorrow, not only will you guys be boyfriends and girlfriends, but you will also be cousins in law..."

Cody shrugged. "It doesn't bother us. I mean, you hear stories of two brothers marrying two sisters all the time and there's nothing wrong with that. Zack and I are brothers and Cassie and Bailey are first cousins, that's not weird at all..."

Mandy pauses. "So, the fact that our Aunt Sarah will become your new stepmother doesn't bother you at all?"

Zack shakes his head. "No, not at all...if it weren't for her, I may have never met Cassie. Besides, she's really cool and actually seems to enjoy putting up with Dad."

Cassie grabs Zack's hand and smiles. "And the same with Kurt. We'll just have a really interesting family dynamic..." Cassie looks over to Bailey. "And its like Aunt Sarah says...there is just something about the Martin men that the women in our family can't resist..."

Bailey smiles. "You can say that again..."

Mandy shrugs. "Hey, if you're cool with it, more power to you..." She turns to Cody and Bailey. "So, what are you two going to do about Moose?"

Zack can't help but overhear. "What about him?"

Cody replies. "We just have to teach him a lesson he'll never forget..."

"Why? Its been almost a year and a half since we've seen him..."

Bailey sighs. "For you, yes...For Cody and I, we saw him in Rio..."

Cassie, who had been filled in about Moose when Bailey had explained the corn festival to her, jumped in. "What was he doing in Rio?"

Bailey exhaled. "Being his usual arrogant self. He had the audacity to tell me it was time for me to come home and for him to make me an honest woman..."

"What did you do?"

"I tried to get it through his thick skull that I love Cody and was going to finish my education..."

"Did it work..."

"Not exactly..."

Zack took over. "So, how did you get rid of him?"

"Cody did..."

Zack is impressed. "How did you do that, Bro?"

Cody shrugged. "I just told him I would use the resources we had...Call Marcus's dad to get a restraining order, and if that didn't work, we'd have London make a phone call to her father. You know his ability to make people disappear..."

"Wow...So, why do you need to teach him a lesson now?"

Mandy took that one. "He came back home twisting the truth of what happened in Rio to make Bailey and Cody look like the bad guys..."

Zack turns to his brother. "What are you going to do?"

Cody sighs. "I don't know yet...its too bad there's not an Agnes around we could turn loose on him..."

"Well, why don't you give those new muscles of yours a try?"

Cody glares at Zack. "You've known me our whole lives...Have you ever seen me get in a fight before?"

Zack shakes his head. "Never...So, are you going to call London or Marcus?"

"If I have to...I just wish there was another way without having to get them involved...if only I knew what his weakness was..."

Mandy pipes in. "Bailey..."

Cody shakes his head. "No, I wouldn't want to risk something backfiring on us and Bailey end up getting hurt..."

Bailey rubs Cody's shoulder. "If that's what it takes, I'll do it..."

Cody sighs. "No...Only as a last resort would I even consider it. There has to be something else. Something else that he's afraid of..."

Mandy pauses. "Well, I guess there would be his pride and reputation...He likes everyone to think he's a big shot..."

Cody rubs his chin and thinks. "I may have an idea..."

Bailey turns to Cody. "What?"

"Zack...The rest of the family is supposed to arrive tonight, right?"

Zack nods confused. "Yeah..."

Cody nods. "This could work..."

Bailey asks again. "What could work?"

Cody motions everyone to lean in and he explains his plan. Everyone else pauses and shrugs.

Later that night, the rehearsal dinner took place at the finest restaurant in Kettlecorn. Of course, this being Kettlecorn, its more of a road house than anything Chef Paulo would be found in. But, it was perfect as the other half of the establishment was Kettlecorn's main watering hole. Dinner went off without a hitch and most of the adults went on back to the farmhouse. The younger set hung around, mainly because they were able to catch the Red Sox – Blue Jays game on one of the TVs there. Zack and Cody weren't the only ones hooked...Bailey too had finally been converted. As they sat there and watched the game, a silence came over the group. Cody and Bailey turned to see what had happened when they noticed Moose had entered along with three of his cohorts. Cody and Bailey shrugged and went back to watching the game. But Moose, feeling bolstered by being on his own turf and having backup, strolled confidently up to their table.

"Well, well...if it ain't Miss Too Good for Kettlecorn and the Little Feller..."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Moose, there is a Red Sox game on...Isn't there a sheep out there missing you right now?"

Bailey turns to Cody. "Now Cody, that wasn't very nice...Do you really think a sheep would give him the time of day?"

Cody nods. "That's true, Sweetie...My apologies to sheep everywhere."

Bailey smiles. "That's okay...Its probably a donkey anyways..."

"Good point...One jackass for another..."

Moose has grown very agitated now. "How dare you two come to my hometown and talk to me like that...I guess I'm going to teach you how we take to outsiders here..."

Cody rolls his eyes. "Kind of how you 'tried' to teach us something in Rio?"

Bailey laughs. "Come on honey, it might be fun. Wouldn't you like to see Moose soil himself again and run off crying?"

Cody pauses. "You do have a good point, baby...That was fun the last time..."

Moose is turning red. "You two liars. You two begged me to leave you alone. You were the two who almost soiled themselves!" As he says this, his cronies laugh behind him.

Cody turns to Bailey. "I don't seem to remember that happening at all, Bails...do you?"

"I sure don't, Codykins...Do you still have the video you took on your cell phone of it?"

Cody pauses. "You know, darling...I think I do..." Reaches into his pocket for his cell phone. "Now Moose, I have evidence hear it happened the way we said it did. What proof do you have?"

Moose is taken aback. Had they really filmed that? "You do anything, Little Feller, and it will be the last thing you ever do...You got me?"

Cody stands up. "Moose, Moose, Moose...Do you not remember the conversation we had the last time?"

Moose glares at Cody. Cody can see behind him two large men come into the roadhouse and grins.

"Moose, I told you what would happen if I ever heard about you bothering Bailey again. You see, I'm willing to do whatever I have to do to protect the woman I love. So, when I heard about you badmouthing Bailey and I to everyone in Kettlecorn, I became angry. I don't care what you say about me. Your opinion of me doesn't matter to me in the least. But, Bailey, on the other hand, well this is her hometown too. So, excuse me if I get angry about you insulting her to the people she grew up with. So, angry, in fact, that I called our friend London Tipton. You remember what I told her that her father could do to you, don't you?"

Moose is still glaring, but he doesn't have the same confidence he had before. "What about it?"

Cody nods over to the two men who entered the restaurant. "See them?"

Moose nods. "So?"

"They work for London's father...They're here for you..."

Moose begins to stammer. "W...w...wait...what?"

"We warned you, Moose...didn't we warn you?"

Moose is beginning to panic. "Tell them to leave me alone!"

Bailey steps in. "Why should we? You obviously didn't listen to us the last time. Instead, you come back to Kettlecorn and spread lies about us..."

"I'll take it back...just get them to leave me alone!"

Cody turns to Bailey. "What do you think?"

Bailey pauses. "I say we wait to what he has to say. If we don't like it, well..."

Moose proceeds to jump on top of a chair and whistles to get everyone's attention. "Alright, everyone...I got something to say! I know most people here have heard the story I told about seeing Bailey and the little...err...Cody in Rio. I take it all back! I lied! I was the one that ran away! I promise them I will never ever bother them or say a bad word about them ever again!"

Cody and Bailey look at each other. Cody shakes his head. He motions the two large men over towards them. Moose completely freaks out, and standing on the chair where everyone can see, he pisses himself. Everyone begins to laugh at him, but he is too busy jumping down and running towards the back door to notice. The two large men walk up to Cody and Bailey.

"What was that all about?"

Cody smiles. "Long story...Good to see you again, Uncle Dave...Uncle Steve..."

_To be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I own no characters except the ones I create.

The next morning, everyone was up early. The women all headed to the church before the men so that they could get ready and then help Sarah get ready. The men stayed around to pick up the slack in the farm chores before they headed to the church themselves. After donning their tuxedos and making sure Kurt was settled in, Cody, Zack and Joe headed to the front of the church to handle their ushering duties before the ceremony was scheduled to begin.

For the next hour, they took turns seating the guests in the respective pews. Unlike at Esteban's wedding, Cody wasn't running around trying to take care of last minute details and was able to actually enjoy everything. He couldn't help but smile as he pictured what his and Bailey's wedding would look like one day. Maybe a big traditional wedding wouldn't be so bad after all.

Maggie, Bailey and Cassie were all in the bride's dressing room adding the finishing touches to Sarah's gown. Finally, they completed that and proceeded to make sure her hair and make up were perfect. Bailey couldn't help but smile thinking about what would be happening in the bride's dressing room when she was the bride. She thought she might be nervous, but she was pretty sure she would be revving and ready to go become Cody's wife. Now, if she could only talk him into a big traditional wedding.

Finally, it was time for the three groomsmen to head to the back of the church to get Kurt. They did and along with the minister, made their way to the front of the church. They weren't standing there long when the organist and pianist begin to play.

The first down the aisle was Bobbi in her yellow flower girl dress, dropping daisy petals as she slowly made her way towards the front. Joe could only shake his head and smile. His youngest daughter was growing up so fast. It wouldn't be too much longer before she was making decisions about her future like Bailey was doing now. He just hoped she could find someone who loved her like the his other daughters had. Of course, he knew now that he shouldn't try to figure out what kind of guy she would choose.

Next to come down the aisle was Bailey. Cody could do nothing but smile. She looked absolutely beautiful in her yellow bridesmaid's dress. For a moment, Cody could picture her in a wedding dress coming to meet him in front of the minister. He knew he couldn't wait for that day to happen. Cody took a moment after that to silently thank God for bringing her into his life and for giving him the chance to love her. He vowed he would cherish that gift for the rest of his life.

Cassie was the next to come down the aisle. This time, it was Zack's turn to smile. He couldn't help but think that his girlfriend was gorgeous. And to think, she actually wanted him to be her boyfriend. Zack was starting to think the concept of being a one woman man certainly had its advantages. He no longer had the urge to hit on every girl he saw now. He actually had one the liked him and enjoyed being with him for him. He vowed he would do what it took to continue this relationship and let it see where it could go.

Maggie was the next down the aisle. Joe was smiling again. His wife was just as beautiful to him as the day he had met her oh so many years ago. Convincing her to marry him still ranked as the smartest thing he had ever done. He hoped their next twenty five years are as good as the past twenty five have been.

Finally, it was Sarah's turn to walk down the aisle. And surprise of surprises, it was her father who had the honor of escorting her. Seems they finally sat down with each other and talked at the insistence of Maggie. After several hours, they had been able to work out their differences. And thus, here he was walking his daughter down the aisle. He dutifully handed Sarah's hand over to Kurt and gave his blessing for the nuptials.

The minister began the ceremony that was paused several times for the singing of hymns. The time for the vows came soon enough and both happily said "I do." Kurt turned to get the rings from his sons and after both had one on their left ring finger, the minister proclaimed that Kurt may kiss his bride. After that, he presented Kurt and Sarah Martin for the very first time.

Afterwards, it was on to the church's fellowship hall for the reception for the guests. The wedding party had to finish taking pictures. Cody and Zack each asked the photographer to take a separate picture of them with their girlfriends as a foursome and then as individual couples. Finally, the wedding party entered the reception and lead all the guests to the buffet that was set up. After eating and socializing, it was time for the best man speeches. Zack went first.

"For those who don't know, I'm the oldest and most handsome of the groom's twin sons. I first met Sarah seems like a long time ago in San Francisco. I admit I was shocked at first, but Sarah has proven to be a match for my Dad in every way. She actually seems to enjoy putting up with Dad..." Zack turns to Sarah. "You still sure about this?" This brings laughter from the guests. "Anyways, beyond making my Dad happy, she was responsible from bringing Cassie into my life, and for both of those things, I am eternally grateful. So, all I can say is I wish you both the best and here's to the happy couple..." And with that, Zack lifts his glass for a toast. Next, its Cody's turn.

"I guess that makes me the youngest of the groom's twin sons. But most people in Kettlecorn know me better as the blond boy from Boston who is Bailey's boyfriend...(pauses) I dare anyone in here to say that five times real fast..." More laughter from the guests. "Anyways, I too am here to toast the bride and groom. From my own personal experience, being in love is the most wonderful thing in the world. So, I happily toast two people who have discovered that same feeling and have made a commitment to honor it. I can't remember exactly where I read it, but its something I try to live by everyday. First, love each other like there is no tomorrow. Second, never go to bed angry with each other. Next, make sure to always be honest and true to each other. And Finally, always be willing to both talk and listen. Adhere to those, and your marriage should be a long and happy one. So, once again, here's to the happy couple..." And with that, Cody lifts his glass for a toast.

After that, it was time for cake where the tradition of the bride and groom shoving cake into each other's face was upheld. Following that, it was time to dance. First, it was the bride and groom sharing their first dance as a married couple. And then the wedding party joined them, dancing with their significant others. And finally, the rest of the guests joined in too. Everyone continued to dance through the evening until it was time for possibly the two most honored wedding traditions.

First, Sarah sat down and Kurt slid his hand under her dress and slowly slid down her garter. Of course, there were the customary cat calls as he did this. Then, all of the single men in attendance were asked to stand in a crowd. Bailey and Cassie pushed Cody and Zack out onto the dance floor where the soon found that aside from a few young boys, they were the only single men in attendance. Kurt stretched the garter like a rubber band and fired it into the small crowd. Zack immediately stepped back and the garter floated into Cody's hands. He couldn't help but laugh. Bailey on the other hand found her face growing red as Cassie, Maggie, Carey and several of her sisters gave her knowing looks.

Next, it was time for Sarah to throw her bouquet. This time, all the single women were instructed to gather on the dance floor. Now, it was Zack and Cody's turn to do the pushing. They escorted their girlfriends as well as their Mom out. The group of single women was larger than the men, but mostly it was older widows as well as young girls. Sarah turned around and tossed her bouquet over her shoulders. The bouquet seemed to float through the air in slow motion. It finally landed into the hands of one of the single women on the dance floor. Those hands belonged to Bailey. This time, it was Cody getting the good natured ribbing from his Dad, Zack and even Joe Pickett.

And as was tradition, the next dance was between the catcher of the garter and the catcher of the bouquet. Cody and Bailey shrugged and took their place on the dance floor and began to dance slowly with each other. Cody looked down at Bailey and smiled.

"You think the fates are trying to tell us something?"

Bailey smiled. "If they are, I'm listening...and not minding at all what they are saying..."

Cody and Bailey finished their solo dance and the reception continued until it was time for Kurt and Sarah to make their departure for their honeymoon. After that, the reception slowly came to an end.

The next day, Cody, Bailey, Carey, Zack and Cassie boarded a plane and began their trip back to Boston. Cassie decided to end her summer with Zack and let him show her around his hometown. Plus, her birthday was a week later, and she preferred to spend it with her boyfriend and closest friends. Summer was winding down and finally coming to a close. Soon, it would be time for their senior years...

_Meanwhile, in the middle of the Caribbean Sea_

Emma Tutweiler looked at the list in front of her for what seemed like the hundredth time. This was definitely not good and time was up to find a solution. She hurried to Marion Moseby's office and knocked.

"Come in..." Marion Moseby looked up to find Emma Tutweiler, teacher, principal and as of late, his girlfriend. "Emma, this is a lovely surprise..."

Emma sighed. "I wish I was here for a social call, but we have a major problem..."

"I thought we had a problem, but fixed it..."

"I thought we did too..." She sighs. "Turns out, we may have made it even worse..."


End file.
